1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a motor vehicle propulsion system wherein kinetic energy is stored in a flywheel and is transferred on demand to accelerate and propel the vehicle. The flywheel is liquid-filled, and the transfer of energy is accomplished by the kinetic energy of the liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional automobile has been in existence since approximately 1898. During the past 80 years, automobile design has led to increasing vehicle weight, larger engines, increasing comfort features, concern for engine emissions, and decreasing fuel economy. In the operation of an automobile, energy is required to accelerate the vehicle upon driver demand and, when stopping of the vehicle is required, the kinetic energy of the vehicle is converted to heat by way of the braking system. The powering of present-day automotive vehicles is a demand system where the engine is large enough to provide the power necessary for maximum acceleration while, for the majority of operating conditions, only a small amount of the maximum energy power is required. Present-day efforts at improving fuel economy have been directed toward improving power efficiency in the engine without addressing the basic problem of having an oversized engine. Improving fuel efficiency has been carried far forward so that any further improvement in motor vehicle propulsion efficiency must be directed to a basic system of greater potential than the elementary demand system described above.